


A Star and a Lass

by Kaien123



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Awkwardness, F/M, Happy Ending, Mutual Pining, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaien123/pseuds/Kaien123
Summary: The Sapphire Star, the hero of Astera, the savior of the Commission, and the best hunter the New World has to offer. He was an undisputed hero and she was but a mere Guild receptionist. What chance did have with him...or is there?Explores the relationship between the Sapphire Star and his pink-haired admirer, the Pub Lass as they tackle misunderstandings, awkwardness, and perhaps a bit of demonic possession along the way, all in the name of love.
Kudos: 3





	A Star and a Lass

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be uploaded on Valentine's day but whatever.

It started off as a simple case of gratitude and admiration.

Who wouldn't be? After all, he was _the_ Sapphire Star. The most well-known hunter in the fleet. The hero who saved the New World. He and his trusty Palico have quickly earned names for themselves, growing from relatively normal hunters to a duo even the hero hunters of the Old World respected. He was effectively, a celebrity in the New World. She admired this man and was thankful for his help, but there was just one problem.

She had never once met him.

She knew her friends did, however. Her senior Guild receptionists over at Astera wouldn't stop gushing about this seemingly ordinary man who had accomplished feats no hunter had ever done ever since joining the commission. When she went to ask her friends what sort of man he was, they all grinned brightly.

"Why my dear Clara, he's just that amazing!" answered Lyra, her best friend, and Astera's resident Hub lass and bartender.

"He saved us all too!" added Hatsu, the twin-tailed Provision's lass of the Celestial Pursuit.

The Event manager lass, Mira laughed. "Heck, he even managed to make Anya blush. Anya! Of all people!"

"I heard that!" called out the voice of the ever-sarcastic Arena lass.

If she were, to be honest, she envied her friends. She wished she could meet this hunter that everyone seems to hold in such high regard, but for now, she could do nothing but sigh and continue her training.

…

Clara's opportunity came when she was one of the lucky ones chosen to become part of the new staff of the Seliana Gathering Hall. She found it hard to control her emotions of excitement and even more so when she heard that the Sapphire Star was also going to be there as well. She had to look her very best.

Standing in front of the mirror, she brushed her pink shoulder-length hair and applied just a bit of makeup. Not obvious from a distance but noticeable to those with a discerning eye. Donning the customary winter outfit given to her for this job, she picked up her notebook and scurried out of her room.

…

Settling in into her new job as the Pub lass had been surprisingly easy. Her new colleagues treated her fairly well and her job wasn't as demanding as she initially thought it would be. Of course, it's not without its faults, however. If there was one thing, she wished she remembered was that being a receptionist – a pretty one at that – meant interacting with hunters, and that meant Clara had the unfortunate privilege of being constantly hit on by some of the bolder hunters.

But Clara only had eyes for one certain hunter and so far, in the first week of her job, she had yet to see the famous Sapphire Star…until today.

It had been like any other day in Seliana. Clara had just finished her break and was heading back towards the hall. She briefly stopped at the canteen to request coffee from the Grammeowster. With a mug of freshly brewed coffee in one hand and her notebook under her arm, the walk back would have been pleasant if it weren't for the very rude surprise coming her way.

"Eeek!" She yelped and nearly spilled her mug when the doors to the hall bursts open. The perpetrator was a hunter whose face was red and flushed. A drunk. He looked around, muttering incoherantly before his eyes landed on her. A semblance of a grin formed on his mouth and he drunkenly walked towards her.

"Hey, beautiful…Whatcha got there?"

Clara couldn't help but frown. "Excuse me, but you're in the way."

The man didn't seem to take the hint. Instead, he hovered even closer to her, invading her personal space. He reeked of alcohol and she stifled the urge to slap him. She took a quick glance around, seeing people around her but not doing anything to help.

 _Dammit_ …

"What's say you and I 'hic!' g-go hunt some beasts?"

She shook her head and tried to walk around him. "I'm sorry sir but-"

"C'mon!" The man grabbed her hand and begun to squeeze. Pain seethed through her, the hunter's enhanced strength slowly about to crush her bones. Tears began to form in her eyes while onlookers did nothing to help her, for a drunken hunter could get exceptionally violent.

"S-Stop! Y-You're hurting me!"

Just when she thought all hope was lost, another hand seized the man's wrist. Clara looked up…and found a helmeted and armored individual looking down at her.

"Let go of her." The stranger began to squeeze the drunk man's wrist, crushing the metal gauntlets and eliciting a pained cry from the man. He promptly released her and backed away.

"The fuck was that for?!"

The stranger placed himself in front of her, back turned and staring eye to eye against the drunk hunter. "I won't repeat myself. Back off."

Hiding behind the stranger's back, Clara could only watch and hold her breath in anticipation of the drunk hunter's next move.

"Tch. Party poopers…" The drunk hunter simply walked away. She exhaled in relief.

"Thank you."

The stranger seemingly nodded and pointed at the ground. "Your drink."

Clara looked at the ground and realized that she had dropped her mug, spilling its contents onto the snow. "Well, there goes that…"

"…Do you want me to go get you a new one?"

She shook her head and quickly ran off. "No, it's fine. I uhh, gotta go! Thanks again!"

Little did Clara know; this would be just one of the many meetings she would have with this person.

…

It had been a day since the incident and Clara had already buried it in the back of her mind. She needed to focus on her job. Letting out a tired sigh, she continued to flip through the pages of her book in boredom.

Suddenly, the sound of loud cheering caught her attention. Looking up from her book, she saw the crowds of hunters crowding in one spot.

Beside her, Clara's colleagues also squealed. "Oh my god! He's here!"

"Get to your positions girls!"

"Who is here?" Clara asked.

"Why who else but our one and only Sapphire Star!"

Clara's eyes widened to the size of saucers and she stifled the urge to scream. _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!_ Hastily fixing her hair and uniform, she straightened her back, plastered on her best smile, clasped her hands together, and waited for his arrival.

She fidgeted in her spot as the crowds of people closed in. Soon, the horde of people opened up…and an armored figure and their Palico can be seen walking towards her direction. The figure stopped before her desk, simply standing there in silence.

The pink-haired woman could only stare in shock as _the_ Sapphire Star himself stood before her desk. _The Sapphire Star…was that guy?!_

"Hello! Would you like to choose a quest?"

She tried her best to force a smile as the famed hunter continued to stand there in silence, seemingly staring directly at her. _Why is he looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face? Is my hair messy? Are my clothes too big? AAAAAAH!_

While Clara internally screamed, the hunter spoke to her. "…Quest."

Her inner turmoil ceased, and she looked up at him, bewildered. "Would you mind repeating that please?"

"What my master means, is that he wants to take a quest." Clara blinked twice and leaned over the table, locating the source of the higher-pitched voice. Sure enough, it was the hunter's Palico who spoke.

"Uhh…"

The Palico rolled their eyes and jumped onto the table. "My master is a very quiet person and often very awkward around others. Though, he isn't usually this quiet…" The Palico narrowed their eyes at the aforementioned person, who merely looked away. "But anyway, we would like to take a quest."

"Oh, certainly." She opened her quest book and presented it to them. "Here you go."

After the duo picked their quest and left, Clara nearly collapsed onto the floor, covering her face with her hands. She wanted to squeal, for the Sapphire Star had uttered a simple "thank you" to her and waved goodbye to her. Clara's colleagues all crowded around her, eager to know her thoughts.

"You're so lucky! I wished I got to talk to him…"

"I really want to know what's under that helmet. I bet he's hot!"

Clara merely ignored their ramblings and cupped her now red cheeks with her hands. _H-He talked to me!_ Grinning like a lovestruck teenager, Clara hummed a happy tune as she promptly began to rearrange the bottles of ale, because she can.

That night, Clara slept soundly, hugging her pillow tightly against her chest with the image of the Sapphire Star burned into her mind.

...

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first attempt at something like this so I highly appreciate it if you would leave a review/comment. Your feedback is always welcome.


End file.
